


I promise

by Theproductofhate



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Angst, Infinity War, Little bit of humor, M/M, maybe some slight fluff, mentioned Peter Quill - Freeform, this bean loki is still alive in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: Loki and Bucky meeting for the first time after the events of a special Infinity war scene. (AU where Loki didn't die)





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a oneshot but I may add a second chapter which will contain more fluff and Winterfrost being in an actual relationship. (I'm not quite sure about that tho)

It was lonely. Floating in space, far away from civilisation. Any civilisation. Clinging to his unconscious brother so he wouldn’t loose him in the infinite space. He wasn’t sure how long their bodies were dragged through the dark, but it seemed like weeks. Weeks before they crashed into a spaceship, steered by a speaking raccoon, which would bring them back to earth. Loki looked at the small captain in disbelieve. “You’re a raccoon.” He stated. Rocket shook his head. “Well no shit, Sherlock. And you’re a depressed witch.” Loki scrunched his eyebrows, looking slightly hurt and offended by his statement. “Excuse me?” he said; anger rising. 

“Leave him alone, brother. He’s only a raccoon. Don’t get offended by what he says. He is but an ignorant creature.” Came a deep voice from behind him. He fitfully turned around, looking in disbelieve at his brother while gesturing wildly at his own body. “I am not a witch, Thor.” “Did this bearded giant just call me ignorant? – Quill, take that steering wheel. NOW. I’m gonna show him who- ” but Thor held his hands in a defensive position up. “There is no need for a fight, tiny creature.” 

“Brother, I don’t think what you said was very wise. He seems more… enraged, don’t you think?” Loki watched both with great concern. He had nothing against fights, not at all. But the close distance made him worried. He took a few steps back, slowly disappearing into the darkness.  
Meanwhile Thor was preparing himself for a fight. “Very well then. We shall see who wins, raccoon.” 

But before the two morons even had the chance to put up a fight, Quill landed the plane. Without another word, Thor and Rocket stared at the opening back of the spaceship. They gave each other an angry glance before starting to smile. “You and me, we almost fought.” Said Thor amused by his nearly happening actions. The raccoon looked at him, laughing uncontrollable, “Yeah. Like two absolute idiots! Let’s get you off this ship. Don’t forget your witch-brother.” and left the tall blond man behind.  
Out of the dark Loki began to slowly walk towards the light coming from the outside. Looking around, he saw a man standing in the shadow of another plane. Alone. Another tortured soul, he thought. Loki knew the face of a hurt man, the loneliness hiding in his tired eyes. The god spotted something shiny under the man’s long sleeve. No, it’s not shining, he took a closer look at the grumpy man’s folded arms, it’s reflecting. Is it made from metal? 

“Brother!” yelled Thor, standing next to the guardians, ready to start walking into the Avengers building. “Come and join us!” but Loki brushed off an shook his head. He raised his right hand. “I’ll join you later, Thor.” Getting rather confused at his younger brothers answer, he frowned, wanting to ask him why. But just as he tried to open his mouth, his eyes fell on Bucky, still standing in the dark, watching the scene before him silently. He turned his head back to his brother, smiling slightly and nodded understandingly before walking off.

Loki went to the tortured man, who’s brown hair was blowing in the wind, covering one half of his face. He didn’t move. Why are you not afraid of me? What have you seen? He thought. There were not many who didn’t back off when they saw him. The events of New York still stuck in their heads. Didn’t they know that it wasn’t what he wanted? All he ever wanted was equality; he wasn’t pleased with living in the shadows of his older brother who, in his eyes, wasn’t capable of being a smart leader. He didn’t want the throne all for himself, well, not before Thor ‘legally’ got the throne. 

“The eyes of yours have seen so much bad things happening. How can your fragile human mind bear all of this?” Loki asked. The other man shrugged; arms still folded against his chest. “I can manage.” He said in a flat tone. “No you can’t,” laughed the black haired god with an amused expression. The smile he wore almost went from ear to ear. “You can’t possibly think that you are alright!” “I don’t know who you are. What makes you think you know me better than I know myself?” the brown-haired man suddenly loosened his arms. He didn’t want to fight, not anymore. He hoped that his counterpart would move back.

“I am not going to fight you. I know what you did. I’ve read the files while Fury kept me in this ‘glass cage’.” He chuckled. “Not quite designed for me, I think.” There was a short silence hanging between them before Loki looked in his blue eyes. “James Buchanan Barnes, isn’t it?” the soldier tensed up, not knowing how to properly react.

Bucky stared in Loki’s eyes, not being used such a gentle tone when being spoken to. Except for Steve, of course. “Bucky.” He answered. “I see. What a lovely name, dear.” A small smile was spreading on Loki’s face as he held out to his soldier who, after a while of staring at it, finally took it. “I’ve heard stories of you.” Bucky eventually carried on with the conversation. Why do I feel save? He thought. “Not quite good ones, I suppose.” “No. Not really.” The soldier chuckled, even smiled at the taller man. Why do I keep doing that? What’s wrong with me? “Is there something wrong, love?” Loki asked as he saw the concerned look on the other man. Bucky brushed his thoughts to the side and continued to smile. He just could help it. After a long time, this was it; the first time he felt being loved again.

“No, I don’t think there is.” Bucky laughed. He wouldn’t admit that he felt rather happy, well not to him. But there was something that wouldn’t stop bothering him. “You keep calling me ‘dear’ and ‘love’. Is this normal on Asgard? Calling everyone like that?” Loki looked confused at Bucky, not really understanding his question. “They are signs of affection, aren’t they? I do not quite understand what I did wrong but I can stop-“ but before Loki could continue with his monologue, Bucky took a step forward, stepping out of the shadow. “Don’t. I don’t mind at all.” 

But instead of answering, Loki just stood there, looking down on his newfound friend who, could by any chance be even more. He grabbed the back of Bucky’s head and slowly let his fingers glide through his freshly washed hair before pulling the soldier to his chest. “I’m not going to leave you alone. I promise.”


End file.
